


A Study In Smells

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love at first scent, M/M, Mentioned Sastiel, alpha!michael, lawyer AU, omega!Lucifer, scents determine compatibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s firm gained a new partner. Lucifer gets to meet him.





	A Study In Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Love At First Smell Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> Thank you to @madamelibrarian for an idea of what Michael smells like

Lucifer sighed as he typed up the latest report, hunched over his laptop and his headphones on, the volume just loud enough to be heard. The click clack of the keys echoed in his finger tips as he typed, frowning as he erased a word that he had misspelled with frustrated annoyance.

“Still working on that report, Milton?”

Lucifer looked up to regard Zachariah. “Unfortunately,” he said dryly. “It is for the new partner of the firm, after all. I take it yours is done?”

“Finished it about an hour ago,” Zachariah said smugly. “Don’t know what’s taking you so long.”

“Well, you see,” Lucifer said, taking his headphones down and placing them around his neck and raising his eyebrow, “some of us actually know how to do a decent job in the courtroom, and therefore have more to type up than others.” It was a subtle jab, but one Zachariah caught on to. Lucifer continued, “not to mention that we’re in two separate divisions, Zachariah. You’re in criminal law, your case files tend to be maybe three inches thick at most unless you’re defending a serial killer, which is rare and usually goes to Raphael. I am in family law, where my case files can be measured in feet, not inches, and divorce cases are the worst. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am actually working.” Speech finished, he placed the headphones back over and thought to himself how he had to snap at every Alpha in his path. Being an Omega in a high powered firm meant that he had to fend off advances literally every day.

Zachariah sneered and made a comment about Omegas, and sauntered off, leaving behind a bitter smell.

Lucifer groaned and reached into his desk, searching for the can of air freshner to spray around his cubicle, scowling. He hated the scents of all Alphas- he hasn’t found one that he liked yet.

Maybe he was destined to be fucked by Betas the rest of his life. Betas scents were very neutral, very pleasant and easy on the nose. He wasn’t disappointed by this but he wanted a knot. A true knot. But he wasn’t going to subject himself to bad smells just for the sake of a fuck.

“Milton,” Castiel called out. “The new partner wants to see you in his office.”

“But I haven’t finished my report on my cases,” Lucifer whined.

Castiel shrugged and gave Lucifer a sympathetic look. They were both family law lawyers, and fairly good ones. Lucifer knew that Castiel was also probably not close to being done. “I know, and so does he, but he insists. I think HR told him about your… predicament.”

Lucifer groaned. “He’s an Alpha, isn’t he?” he snarked as he saved his work and looked at the other Omega.

Castiel nodded.

“Does he smell good?” Lucifer asked, pausing his music on a long note sung by Philip Quast.

Castiel shrugged. “I’ve got my Alpha,” he reminded Lucifer.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bigshot Winchester,” Lucifer teased.

“He might be partner soon,” Castiel beamed, puffing out his chest.

“Oh, won’t you feel important then?” Lucifer laughed, logging off his computer and finding his legal pad. “Mr. Samuel Winchester, partner.”

Castiel snickered, but the pride was evident in his face.

“Alright, wish me luck,” Lucifer said, nearly strangling himself with his headphones. “Shit!”

Castiel was outright laughing now, mirth in his eyes as Lucifer removed his headphones from his neck and set them down on his laptop.

“Fuck you, Novak,” he grumbled playfully.

“Nah, Sam wouldn’t appreciate that,” Castiel laughed softly. “Go see our new boss.”

Lucifer mock saluted the younger, mated Omega before walking off to go meet Mr. Michael Cohen, the newest partner to the firm. He stepped into the elevator and pushed for the highest floor.

He straightened out his tie, retying it and buttoning his jacket across his midsection before pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket to gaze at his hair. Pulling a small comb out of his pocket as well, he combed his hair through and tried to tame it, to little success. Sighing and calling it good, even though it wasn’t, he closed the compact and put it and the comb away.

The elevator dinged onto the right floor all too soon and he stepped off, finding the door that said “Michael Cohen, Attorney”.

“Mr. Milton, from Family Law, for Mr. Cohen?” he requested of the redheaded Beta politely.

“Just a moment.” She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. “Mr. Cohen? Mr. Milton from Family Law is here to see you. Yes Sir.” She replaced the phone onto the receiver. “Go on back, he’s expecting you.”

“Thank you,” he said and he did exactly that.

When he opened the door, he smelled the most wonderful scent in existence. Fresh pine, with a hint of frankincense, and he felt himself a little weak at the knees. Oh. Is this what an Alpha is supposed to smell like? Is this what he’s been missing? It smelled amazing. Like Christmas.

“Mr. Milton, I presume?”

Lucifer had briefly forgotten that he was actually here to meet the Alpha behind the amazing scent, but now he had a few different things to focus on. Smokey smooth voice. Dark jade green eyes. Strong stern features. Dark hair. Yes.

“Yes,” Lucifer said professionally, reaching out to shake Mr.Cohen’s hand. “Lucifer Milton, Family Law.”

Mr. Cohen shook his hand. “Michael Cohen, Estate Law,” he replied. Pausing, he pulled Lucifer in close and sniffed close. Lucifer stayed still, letting the Alpha scent him.

“Is that… mint and… what is that, lemons? Oranges? Limes?” he whispered, and Lucifer repressed a shiver.

“It’s been described as mixed citrus, Sir,” Lucifer said softly.

“I apologize,” Mr. Cohen said. “I couldn’t help it… You’re an Omega, correct?”

Lucifer nodded. “Have…”

“I think we’re definitely compatible,” Mr. Cohen whispered. “If you find my scent appealing, that is.”

“It’s like Christmas,” Lucifer whispered. “Pine trees and frankincense.”

“There’s an undercurrent of myrrh, I’ve been told. Dark scents,” the Alpha said, inhaling Lucifer’s scent again.

Lucifer took the unspoken permission and leaned in to inhale Michael’s scent as well, sighing happily as he did so. There was the myrrh, and there was Michael delightedly discovering his undercurrent of chocolate.

“You’re single,” Michael whispered.

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer breathed. “Mate me, Alpha.”

“Not here, little one,” Michael whispered. “In my bed.”

Lucifer moaned softly and reached up to grab Michael’s bicep. “I’ve never been much of a ‘love at first smell’ person,” he admitted.

“But now you see why they say that?” Michael whispered.

“Yeah…” He looked up at Michael. “I’ve never had an Alpha before.”

“Not even as a single Omega?” Michael sounded surprise.

“I’m not sacrificing my sense of smell for a knot,” Lucifer chuckled.

Michael growled. “My knot is the only one you’ll ever hang off of, little Omega.”

Lucifer didn’t dare repress the shudder. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good, now let me scent you some more. You smell divine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
